zzzzesfantrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
StratosphericExperiment
- Regular= "##Smells like a storm.##" - Rain= ";;;;;;;" - Sun= "-O-"}} |-|AB = - Regular= "%%Not even a drop.%%"}} |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Cielre Dirige |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 8 Sweeps |Row 3 title = Caste |Row 3 info = Blue/003153 |Row 4 title = Trolltag |Row 4 info = stratosphericExperiment |Row 5 title = Typing Quirk |Row 5 info = Weather puns; weather patterns placed on the sides of sentences to set the mood. |Row 6 title = Fetch Modus |Row 6 info = Doppler Modus |Row 7 title = Strife Specibus |Row 7 info = blwtrchKind |Row 8 title = Symbol |Row 8 info = Meaningless- looks cool??? }} >Enter Name. Your name is Cielre Dirige and progress stops for nobody! Not even you, of course! You are, after all, one of the people who pushes it forward, always keeping up on the cutting edge. That's right, you are one of the many trolls who puts their life, limb, mind, and soul on the line for one of the most announced callings of all: science. Your specific branch, however, does not lie in the domain of the stereotypical mad scientist, as many do: you style yourself as an engineer of sorts, constructing top-of-the-line vehicles and buildings, on the cutting edge of new innovations. Or, well, planning their construction at the very least, you have the materials to construct very little (not to say none!), even with your blue blooded income. Mostly vehicles, but with each new design for a flying tank, you need to design a facility to store it, right? Right! Your passion for devices of war (which isn't you say that you don't design non-combat creations, but seeing just how many guns you can fit onto a single wing is always more fun) and comfortable position in the blood hierarchy has translated nicely to a fine acceptance for the violent way of life trolls live. It's all you've known! You don't reveal in the blood of your enemies and paint your face while uttering a victory chant, of course, but you have little to no qualms with it. In the meantime, over the past few sweeps, you have extended your passion to another domain, being that of meteorology. Weather is an pervasive part of any planetary system, and when designing ground or atmospheric non-space vehicles, you need to take it into account, you see? Can your solar powered fighter really operate in a planet that has little to no sunlight constantly (you've never been to one, of course, but the fleet probably has)! Can a different fighter survive the barrage of acid rain of chemicals you maybe haven't even heard of on the planet next door to that one? Weather has more of an impact than meets the eye! In researching ways that you could keep your creations structurally safe in their hypothetical creation, you found the subject to be more interesting than it's practical applications alone, and have since set up a number of devices around your hive to test the various levels associated with the weather, such as humidity, temperature, and wind direction and speed. While the interest may stop here for most trolls, you took it a step further, given your knack for creation. Buried among your other blueprints are those for what you consider to be your greatest idea: a weather control machine. Not only would it just be an absolute breakthrough of technology, you know, but it would provide enormous military and domestic benefits for the empire as a whole! Not even a member of the military yet, and you already know exactly how you're going to pull in the influence when you get there: that is, if you can complete the project. Other devices you have purchased claiming to have some sort of power over weather patterns to investigate how they work have proven to be utter fakes: not a big surprise, seeing as you had never heard of any before the research you did. But you will not give up! This is your task! Enough about what you like, though, lets talk about you! As it has been made very clear, you are a very driven, hard-working individual, and as such, you dislike large amounts of nonsensical activity: you just don't have time for it when there's things to do (and there is never not things to do). That's not to say that you're an unfunny and boring bitch, you just don't like to mess around that's often, that's all! You're actually quite pleasant for one of your species, having enough patience to give most people a fine conversation. While you often don't go out of your way to talk to people for the sake of talking, you remain a confidant and straight-forward individual. When it comes to more romantic matters, though, you tend to shy away as quickly as you can. Unless of course, you initiate the conversation; then you're direct as always. But if you want to talk about your pale/pail prospects, you'll do it yourself, dammit! When it comes to matters on the hemospectrum, you don't particularly take a notable position. You're a blue blood, which, as anyone would, you find enjoyable. You don't go out of your way to antagonize the lowbloods, and you normally only play the “I'm a highblood, obey me” card when you're particularly annoyed with one of them. That's not to say that you're against it- just no particular care to flaunt it. >Examine Self. '---' >Examine Hive. '---' >Examine Respiteblock. '---' >Allocate Strife Specibus. '---' >Examine Fetch Modus. '--' >Do Something Awesome! '---' >Examine Abilities. >Psychic? '---' >Physical? '---' >Other? '---' >Examine Session. >Do the ---y Thing! Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia '---' * >Examine Trollslum. '---' - >Examine Traits. '---' >Examine Tropes. '---' Category:Blue Blood Category:Female